


Dirk x Multiple [Pantyhose Tear 2]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [62]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Butt Plugs, Character Focus, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Endytophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Multi, Multiple Partners, Pantyhose, Salirophilia, Torn Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Ruining Dirk’s tights again.
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 3





	Dirk x Multiple [Pantyhose Tear 2]

Ruining Dirk’s tights again. But really getting into the process of tearing them open enough to fuck his ass.

He knows exactly what it does to everyone. Anyone with eyes, really. He's intimately aware of how enamored his friends and acquaintances are with the way athletic fabrics hug his ass and thighs and dick. How sheer he can go with his leggings before it's only his modest underwear that keeps him publicly decent.

Privately, however.

In private, he eagerly stoops to brace his hands against his knees. Dirk sways his hips, coaxes his prey closer. "It's thin," he says, voice neutral and his breath short, letting the grope escalate from there organically. He's already half-hard by the time the fabric tears open. Eager fingers obliterate seams or create runs in a quest to bare his ass.

Of course he's prepared. Why wouldn't he be ready, with a plug tucked snugly into place with a slim handle for easy concealment, knowing that it'll be all his partner thinks about next time he says hello. He groans. He gnaws on his fingers and knuckles. He pushes his hips back.

The good ones know to use the torn fabric to drag him down onto his latest cock. He shudders, legs wobbling with the attempt to stay straight, and Dirk settles in for a proper ride.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/629974472379809792/ruining-dirks-tights-again-but-really-getting)


End file.
